This invention relates generally to the field of implantable prosthetic systems for overcoming male erectile impotence, to a method therefore, and more specifically to prosthetic devices particularly of the unitary type. It also relates to a unique deflation valve for use in such prosthetic devices and in hydraulic systems.
A number of devices are available for enabling those with erectile impotency to achieve an erection. These devices are generally implanted within the corpus cavernosum of the penis. Normally two such devices are utilized, one implanted into each corpus cavernosum. Generally speaking, the penile prostheses which are available, or which have been described, include a reservoir, a pump and a pressure chamber. Fluid is pumped from the reservoir by the pump to the pressure chamber to achieve an erection. Illustrative of the early devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,122 to Strauch, et al, which discloses an external pump and a single tube and valve mechanism, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102 to Buuck, et al which discloses a device manually operated through the use of bypass valve means.
A penile prosthesis using an inflatable hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,829 to Burton and Mikulich. In this patent, a tubular section includes a chamber which undergoes only a small change in volume and therefore requires minimum fluid displacement as the prosthesis transforms from a non-erect to an erect condition. Unitary penile prostheses which include a pair of concentric chambers, one of which is pressurized, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,360 and 4,399,811. In these patents, the inner of two concentric chambers is pressurized while the outer of the two chambers acts as the fluid reservoir prior to erection. To attain an erection, fluid is pumped from the outer reservoir through a pump to the inner reservoir. Thus, the total volume of the two chambers is always constant.
Further illustrative of the devices available is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,927 to Porter and Kuyaya. This patent relates to a unitary penile prosthesis which comprises a tubular enclosure having a distal portion which includes a pump, a medial portion including a pressurizable chamber which contains an internal tubular, substantially non-distensible portion and a concentric tubular sleeve, and a proximal portion defining a fluid reservoir therewithin. The non-distensible portion of the pressurizable chamber is typically crimped so that it may expand in diameter. The tubular sleeve may elastically bias the non-distensible portion to its flaccid state. A passageway fluidically connects the reservoir and the pump and is in fluid isolation from the pressurizable chamber of the medial portion.
In all of the devices available or described a need has remained for an improved means for effecting a sure and quick means for deflating the device from the erect to the flaccid state. The manual compression of suitable valve means which is the typical method of deflating the erect prosthesis of the known or described prosthetic devices has the problem of requiring a rather inexact determination by the user as to the location of the deflating valve. It is thus apparent that a prosthetic device which would provide a sure, facile and quick means for effectively deflating the penile device so as to return said device from its erect to flaccid state would be very desirable.